Sweets
by TopSecretZombie
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are reunited after a few years of being apart. Fluff KibaNaruto


I wrote this three years ago but never finished and the end of Naruto kinda ruined things for me. But decided to post it anyways, maybe get my mojo back one day. I don't know why I let the end get to me, its obvious from the facts that the official pairs make no sense. But I still think it should have left it opened. Okay I'm done venting.

* * *

"Ino." Naruto groaned. "That's not fair Kiba gets to wear jeans but I got to wear these tiny ass shorts they are really tight."

Ino grinned. "The jeans make his ass look good the shorts make your ass look good. "

Naruto frowned. "That's your logic for this uniform. Really?"

"Really, now get to work."

"You know I'm really regretting coming to work for you." Naruto watched her disappear out the door and into the front of the shop.

His adopted sister thought it was funny. His best friends thought it was funny. He just didn't see the humor in it.

He was happy for her and Hinata when they opened the sweets shop. And he was happy to come and help out. He was however not okay with the uniform.

There was nothing funny about shorts so tight his balls were about to fall off and nothing amusing about thigh high white socks.

"She is evil." Naruto sighed as Kiba placed a tray full of cookies on the table.

"Those look painfully tight."

Naruto nodded, "They are going to make everything fall off."

Naruto sucked in a breath as one of Kiba's fingers slipped under the hem of the black shorts.

"Damn." Kiba mumbled hand flattening against a lightly colored thigh, resting there, neither spoke, moved and he was wondering if they were even breathing. . .

Both men jumped slightly as the door slammed open.

"I need those cookies." Ino grinned watching Kiba's hand pull back quickly.

Naruto took a deep breath watching Kiba follow her out with the cookies there eyes avoiding each other. This was crazy it's been one day. One Day of being in the same room together after not seeing each other in years and Kiba could still take his breath away. It wasn't fair they had one make out session in high school, they got caught and Kiba's dad pulled him from school. And that was it he hadn't see Kiba again.

Until he came into the store and Ino Informed him that she hired him. Which was followed by a 'you're welcome.' whispered into his ear. Then most of the day went by with Naruto and Kiba skirting each other. It felt like they were testing boundaries. What was too close? Was there anything still there? Yes, yes there was still something there they both felt it.

And then Ino brought him his uniform which was a pair of black jeans and the black, 'Sweets from Home shirt.' And she was right his ass looked very good in them. And the shirt left very little to the imagination or maybe it was just Naruto he could still make out the taunt muscles under it.

Naruto gripped the stainless steel table, slowly pushing himself off of it. It wasn't fair that it was still there that Kiba could reduce him to that high school kid with a crush just by being around him. He made his way through the door to the front he wasn't sure what he should do from here.

Naruto noticed Kiba sitting on a wooden stool behind the register, the room was packed full of people eating and drinking coffee. He took another deep breath before making his way to Kiba's side.

"Where did Ino and Hinata go?" He whispered, not realizing his was tense until the hand was on the small of his back, making his body relax.

"The bank." Brown eyes meet blue. He wasn't sure what Kiba was looking for or why he nodded but it made the brunette smile.

"You know I got my ass beat by my dad when he found out I was making out with a guy."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"It was worth it though, and I told him that every day until I went to live with my mom and sister."

"By the time I got to my mom's it had been two years already I thought after two years you probably moved on. And I didn't want to make an ass out of myself by showing up wanting you and you not wanting me."

Naruto shook his head, words forming but swallowing the words when Kiba stood to help a customer. He felt the knots in his stomach loosening slightly.

"I never stopped wanting you. I tried to tell myself it was just a high school crush and I needed to move on. But, even now- even now you still make me feel like that high school kid experiencing his first love all over again."

Naruto tried to calm the flutter in his stomach while pulling out his best smile for the customers that were looking over the candy.

"I'm glad." Kiba whispered brushing past Naruto gently making his way around the shorter man to help another customer. He wanted to yell victory, he kept it in though. He would wait, even though he wanted to grab Naruto pull him into his arms and kiss like there was no tomorrow.

After the line disappeared to tables Naruto had made his way into the back to start a new batch of fudge though it wouldn't be ready for a while at least they would have it later. He had gathered all the things he needed onto the table in the center of the room. Taking his time and forcing himself to focus and not think of Kiba or the fact the other still wanted him just as badly.

After he started mixing the ingredients together he heard the door open and moments later hands were on his hips. Kiba lowered his head, resting his forehead against a clothed shoulder.

"The way you affect me it's just not fair." Kiba's voice was low a deepness to it that sent a chill up Naruto's spine and cause him to lean back against the broad chest the wooden spoon dropping into the bowel.


End file.
